


Baby Come Home

by Lokilovemail



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based off a song, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, hux is left waiting, kylo goes back to the light side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilovemail/pseuds/Lokilovemail
Summary: Hux and Kylo start a relationship then, a year later Kylo is tempted to go back to the light side. What will Hux do without him?





	Baby Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this fic from a Fall Out Boy song, Jet Pack Blues. I hope y'all like it :)

"I _got those jet pack blues."_

 

_"Just like Judy."_

 

Many people had left Hux in his life.

 

His Mother left when he was 7 years old, he only saw her that once. His older brother also left when he was 11. He went to become a first order pilot, Hux never saw him again after he left. He's had a few friends that also left too, but they were never super close. 

 

He has always been able to cope well with people leaving, after all he never really got attached to anyone. That’s the key, don’t get super attached and it won’t hurt when they leave. Because let’s be real, no one stays around forever.

 

That was, until he met Kylo Ren.

 

_"The kind that makes June feel like September."_

 

_"I'm the last one that you'll ever remember."_

 

Something about Kylo just made his heart stop. At first these were strange feelings. He tried so hard to ignore it, to fight it off. The feelings never went away, no matter how hard he tried.

 

It was scary, having to hide something from a force user, they could manipulate your mind and pull anything they wanted from it, leaving you in your most vulnerable state. Hux tried his best, until he couldn't hide it anymore.

 

It became too noticeable, that he had a secret. Various people on the ship started to notice he was acting weird. Lieutenant Mitaka had asked him about it once, of course all Hux had to do was yell at him and he would leave him alone and never ask about it again.

 

_"And I'm trying to find my peace of mind."_

 

_"Behind these two white highway lines."_

 

At this point Hux was absolutely sure Kylo knew, he was beginning to act nicer to him. He wasn't getting force choked, or thrown against walls as much. It was, kind of nice actually.

 

The only person Hux had actually ever told was Captain Phasma. They both trusted each other with all their secrets. Some were stupid secrets, like that Hux kept a cat hidden in his quarters. Others were more serious, such as that Hux had somehow caught feelings for Kylo Ren.

 

She had laughed, and thought it was some sort of joke. But when Hux's expression stayed emotionless, she knew he wasn't kidding.

 

Phasma had felt kind of bad for Hux, that he had to have lived with this secret for a long time, and that he would have to live with it even longer. Or so he thought.

 

_"When the city goes silent."_

 

_"The ringing in my ears gets violent."_

 

 

First off he had never been in a relationship, let alone have feelings for anyone. He didn't know how to deal with it, and he was sure that no one he trusted on the ship knew how to help him either. Relationships weren’t exactly popular amongst the first order. Of course, they weren’t banned, but were rather unpopular.

 

Apparently Snoke either wanted to help him or wished death upon Hux, because he had assigned him to a private misson with none other than Kylo Ren.

 

They were supposed to go to some planet Hux had never heard of before and investigate an old resistance base. It was unknown to him why they had to go alone together but he wasn't going to argue.

 

After many hours of sitting in the small ship, Hux decided he couldn't and wouldn't sit in silence for any longer. He didn't know what to say but luckily Kylo had spoken first.

 

"Have you ever been to this planet before?"

 

"You don't have to make small talk Ren, I know what you want to ask me." 

 

"So it's true then? That you...like me?"

 

"Sadly."

 

"That's sorta a relief, I thought it was just another dumb prank on me. This type of thing has happened before, it's the first time its been real though."

 

"Sorry to hear. Most of the first order doesn't like you. I don't even know how I liked you, all you do is tear up and mess with my ship."

 

"I must've done something else, because you like me." Kylo changed his tone of voice and winked at him.

 

"Quit the fake flirting."

 

"It's not fake though."

 

Hux was surprised but still didn't believe him. "Yeah right it's not."

 

"It's not I swear. I'm glad I chose to be a Sith Lord and not a Jedi, we weren't allowed to have love interests."

 

Hux had laughed, for the first time in, well forever. 

 

"Hey! What's so funny!"

 

"You called yourself a Sith Lord."

 

"Because I am one."

 

"I dunno about that. More like a loser who wants to be a Sith Lord."

 

"Well I must not be that much of a loser because you like me."

 

"I guess so."

 

Hux and Kylo didn't speak to each other the rest of the way to the planet. 

 

_"He's in a long black coat tonight."_

 

_"Waiting for me in the downpour outside."_

 

The planet turned out to be covered in snow and was in fact freezing cold. Hux's greatcoat was warm, but certainly not warm enough for this. 

 

They had only been walking in the snow for a few minutes and he was already shivering. 

 

"Are you cold?" Kylo asked.

 

"No I'm fine."

 

"You don't look fine."

 

"I said I'm fine!" Hux shouted back.

 

Hux was not in fact fine, he was freezing his ass off and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

Kylo had taken off his strange scarf thing and his long cloak, cape thing.

 

"What the hell are you doing Ren?! You'll freeze!"

 

Before he could say anything else Kylo had put his warm cloak and scarf thing on Hux.

 

"You were cold so I'm making you warm."

 

"You'll be cold then!"

 

"Don't worry about me, my uniform is more suited for the outside weather."

 

Kylo was right, his scarf and cloak were very warm and Hux felt a lot better.

 

After awhile of walking around and checking out the planet they still didn't find what they were looking for.

 

"Where exactly is this old resistance base we are looking for?"

 

"Resistance base? No no no no, we are checking this planet out to build a base of our own."

 

"Then why am I here?"

 

"Because Snoke wants you to help develop the new base, he wants us to make one like the Death Star. The one Darth Vader made to blow up planets, but Snoke wants this one to be bigger."

 

"How come I was never told this?!"

 

"We wanted to keep it a secret, Snoke said I could tell you when we got here."

 

Did Hux know that this planet would later be the downfall of half of the first order? Did he know that he would have to rescue Kylo from the planet minutes before it was going to explode? Did he know that Kylo was going to almost die? He had no idea what he was getting himself, and Kylo into.

 

_"He's singing, baby come home in a melody of tears"_

 

_"While the rhythm of the rain keeps time."_

 

When they finally made it back to the tiny ship to sleep, Hux couldn't feel any of his body.

 

"How are you not cold Ren? We've been out in the freezing cold all day and you haven't once shivered or complained about it."

 

"I'm hot blooded."

 

"That's not a thing."

 

"How do you know? You must be cold blooded then."

 

"That's not possible."

 

"Sure it is, you could be an alien."

 

"Ren I'm completely human. I think we need to rest now."

 

Of course the ship only had one bed. Of course Snoke just had to be a matchmaker and put them on a ship with one bed.

 

Neither of them had said anything about that, they both just changed into more comfortable, dry clothes and climbed into the bed.

 

It was weird for Hux to share a bed with someone he barely knew yet still had feelings for. At least an hour had gone by and he couldn't fall asleep.

 

"Are you awake?" Kylo said quietly, just in case Hux was sleeping.

 

"Yeah." Hux said softly.

 

"Good. I can't sleep."

 

"Neither can I."

 

Kylo then did the most unexpected thing ever, he rolled over and put his arms around Hux.

 

"What the hell are you doing Ren?!"

 

"I'm cuddling with you, what does it look like?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because we can't sleep, and maybe we will sleep better this way."

 

"What makes you think that?"

 

"You're anxious around me, I can feel it."

 

"Am not!"

 

"Don't lie Hux, you think loudly. Having the force means that I can hear your thoughts sometimes. You don't have to be scared around me."

 

"I'm not scared."

 

"Yes you are."

 

Hux sighed, he really didn't want to admit Kylo was right.

 

"Just admit it, you'll feel better."

 

"Fine, I'm scared to share a bed with you, and wear your scarf and cloak. I'm scared to be on this mission with you because you most likely don't feel the same way."

 

"Hux think about it."

 

"Think about what?"

 

"If I didn't somewhat feel the same way, why would I give you my clothes to keep you warm? Why would I cuddle you in bed to help you sleep better if I didn't feel the same way Hux?"

 

"Oh..." was all Hux could manage to say, he had never really thought about it.

 

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you. I can sense that people have told you that many times, but I really mean it Hux."

 

Hux just nodded and snuggled into Kylo more.

 

_"And I remember."_

 

_"Baby, come home."_

 

That night Hux had gotten the best sleep he's had in years. Another day of walking around in the freezing cold awaited them just outside the warm blankets.

 

"Come on Ren we need to get up now."

 

"Five more minutes." Kylo groaned.

 

"I see someone isn't a morning person."

 

Kylo responded with some sort of random noise. Hux was quite good at making people get up, he would rip their covers off, open the curtains so the light blinded them, sprayed them with water, he had endless ways. The hard part was deciding which to use.

 

Before he could do anything Kylo pulled back the covers and stumbled out of bed all by himself.

 

"Are you ready for another day of freezing our asses off?"

 

"You won't freeze if I give you my clothes again."

 

"Thanks."

 

They quickly got ready and set out for another day on the freezing cold planet. This time however, Kylo kept his arm wrapped around Hux to keep him even more warm. 

 

Again they didn't find anything, just snow, trees and occasionally small mountains of ice. 

 

"This has got to be the worst planet for a new base, it's freezing!"

 

"You sure do love to complain."

 

They both stopped to rest awhile later. Kylo had used his lightsaber to draw a heart in the snow for Hux, he quite liked it. This trip was supposed to bring them closer and it had done just that. Everything was happening so fast, but he didn't mind.

 

The sun had started to set and they both headed back. Hux's feet hurt like hell, he wasn't used to walking this much.

 

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kylo had asked, he could sense Hux was tired.

 

"No it's okay."

 

Of course Kylo ignored this and picked him up bridal style.

 

"What part of 'no it's okay' don't you understand?" Hux was glad Kylo had done this, he was a little embarrassed to admit he was tired. A general of the first order should never get tired. 

 

"I could tell you were lying, you're quite easy to read."

 

They made it back to their tiny ship and like yesterday, changed into more comfortable clothes. They both sat on top of the bed, not tired enough to go to sleep.

 

Under Kylo's robes he looked quite small, but without them he was actually very muscular. Hux's uniform had to opposite effect, he looked bigger than he was in the greatcoat. He was never really the muscular type, he always had a small body frame his whole life. It was no surprise he was shorter than Kylo.

 

"Kylo?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yesterday you said something about how Jedi weren't allowed to have love interests."

 

"Yeah, I did."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"Before I joined the Knights of Ren, I was training to become a Jedi, with my Uncle."

 

"Your Uncle was a Jedi?"

 

"He was one of the most famous Jedi."

 

"Who was he?"

 

"Luke Skywalker."

 

Hux froze, he had no idea that Kylo was related to the Skywalkers let alone he was training to become a Jedi.

 

"Wait, so if Luke is your Uncle, then that means...Leia is your mom?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I cant believe your mom is the leader of the resistance. How did you end up on our side?"

 

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. We should go to sleep."

 

Without even thinking twice the two of them laid down, Kylo moved closer and cuddled Hux just like yesterday.

 

_"Baby, come home."_

 

_"Baby, come home."_

 

When they were both safe and back on the Finalizer, Hux's work schedule was absolutely flooded. He was now part of the team for developing their new base, which he had named Starkiler Base, Kylo helped him with the name. The first idea Kylo had was Death Star 2.0 which didn't sound too nice.

 

Of course Kylo would try to visit him as much as possible, he never really had anything to do anyway. Most of the time Hux slept in Kylo's quarters just how they did in the tiny ship. It made Hux feel safe and secure, he also slept much better when he was with Kylo.

 

Today was one of the first times Hux had gotten off work early, he decided to spend it with Kylo.

 

When he heard a knock on his door, Kylo knew exactly who it was. He opened the door as fast as he could and of course Hux was standing their waiting for him. 

 

Kylo was beyond happy, he wrapped his arms around the smaller ginger haired man and hugged him tight.

 

"I see you missed me."

 

"Of course, why wouldn't I miss you?"

 

They both changed out of their work clothes, Hux had kept most of his stuff in Kylo's quarters because he slept there most of the time.

 

"How was work?"

 

"The same, just working on Starkiller. How was your day?"

 

"Boring."

 

"Figures."

 

Moments later they were happily snuggled up against each other in Kylo's bed and were talking about random things.

 

"So you know how we've been doing this for a few weeks?" Kylo made a motion to show he was talking about them cuddling.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well I was wondering."

 

"Go on."

 

"I was wondering if I could kiss you..."

 

Hux smiled, "you didn't need to ask."

 

"Oh, I just didn't know."

 

"Now shut up and kiss me."

 

Kylo did just that, quickly pressing his lips against Hux's and kissing him. Their first kiss was soft, and only lasted for a few seconds. 

 

He decided that he wasn't done, Kylo put his arms around Hux and kissed him again. This time their kiss was more rough and passionate, everything Hux had dreamed and more.

 

After kissing a few more times, they both broke apart for air. Hux was certainly satisfied to say the least. He had been waiting for that for a very long time.

 

"That was..."

 

"Amazing." Hux finished Kylo's sentence. 

 

"Yeah...that...wow."

 

Hux smirked at him and they both laid down again.

 

_"Did you ever love him?"_

 

_"Do you know?"_

 

Lots of time had passed, they were officially secretly dating, and Starkiller was almost complete.

 

Both the first order and the resistance were in a race to find Luke Skywalker, both for very different reasons. Kylo was about to board a ship for a mission to get one of the pieces to the map. Hux had pulled him aside before he boarded.

 

"Good luck baby, I'll miss you." Hux certainly wasn't one to use pet names, but with Kylo it felt different.

 

"I'll miss you too, I should be back in a few hours." Kylo then kissed Hux goodbye and went to board the ship.

 

Hux had anxiously waited for Kylo to return, he mostly used this time to tidy up Kylo's quarters. He was a very messy person, the opposite of Hux.

 

Many hours passed and Hux got news that Kylo returned from his mission safe and sound. Kylo was ecstatic to share his news, they had captured the resistances best pilot. Apparently he knew of the whereabouts to a map piece.

 

They had spent the rest of the night in Kylo's quarters, doing the usual. Cuddling, kissing and talking about personal stuff.

 

Hux was the happiest he had been in a long time, even the crew started to notice that something had changed. Soon he and Kylo would be stationed together at Starkiller for awhile, until it was fully functioning and didn't need him to be there.

  
Kylo was assigned to Hux as his personal guard, this worked out perfectly so they could be together all the time. Tomorrow they were set to leave, Hux was glad he got a new uniform, one that was more modified for the extreme cold. As much as he wanted to borrow Kylo's clothes again, it would be weird for the crew to see him like that.

 

"Do you think we will win the war?"

 

"I think so, we are capable of much more than the resistance."

 

"I don't want to win if it means that one of us dies."

 

"Kylo all we can do is try our best to stay alive."

 

"I'm going to protect you no matter what."

 

"I'll do the same for you. We need to go to sleep now, if we want to leave on time."

 

"Goodnight Hux."

 

"Night Kylo."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

_"Or did you never want to be alone?"_

 

More time had passed and both of them had started to get bored of being stationed on Starkiller. Kylo decided to talk to their supreme leader about it and dragged Hux with him.

 

He practically begged Snoke to let them leave and go back to the Finalizer. He told them that they could return in a few weeks after they fired it a few times.

 

Hux had been preparing a short speech that he would give right before they tested it out on the Hosnian System, their first targets. Kylo would be there with him too, just to make sure nothing happened.

 

Sure enough when the time came the borrowed energy from a nearby sun and then prepared to fire. Hux had given his short speech and then they watched the skies glow red and their base sent out beams that would engulf the targeted planets.

 

Kylo escorted him back to their temporary quarters where they celebrated with some wine. 

 

"I honestly can't believe you designed that, I'm so proud of you!" Kylo had given him a kiss and a hug.

 

"Thank you, I'm glad you're so supportive."

 

"I'll always be supportive of everything you do."

 

After celebrating they curled up together in bed and fell asleep.

 

Time passed again and it was halfway to the time they could go back. They had found where the resistance base was and were going to use Starkiller to blow it up. Hux had been inside one of the control rooms as they prepared to fire, Kylo had wondered off somewhere, Hux decided he would worry about that later. 

 

Everything was going according to plan until some of the resistance's x-wing fighters decided to show up and started blowing things on the base up. Hux had no idea how they got through the sheilds and put it aside to worry about later. He was more focused on making sure his base stayed intact. 

 

Sure enough the word spread that the planet was going to explode so they needed to evacuate. Hux's mind was elsewhere and ran to the room they used to communicate with Snoke.

 

He told Hux to quickly find Kylo and for both of them to come to his ship. Hux ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. He boarded one of their transport ships to go look for Kylo. His heart was racing, what if something happened to Kylo and he was dead? The fact the planet was going to explode didn't help either.

 

After searching for a few minutes they found his location, it couldn't be reached by ship so they had to land and go there on foot. Hux had told the crew to stay on the ship and wait while he went to find Kylo.

 

He quickly ran in the direction of Kylo and within a minute or two he had found him. The sight had hurt Hux so much, there was his lover, a heap of black robes and blood on the freezing cold ground. Hux rushed over to him and checked to see if he still had a pulse. He had one, but it was weak, he needed medical attention fast.

 

It was pretty easy to see that Kylo weighed more than Hux, it was obvious. But he didn't know that it would be such a struggle to lift Kylo off the ground. Hux didn't care that Kylo was much too heavy for him to carry, he would never leave his lover behind.

 

He walked as quick as he could, with the exception he was carrying Kylo bridal style and he was much heavier than Hux. The ground rumbled beneath them, if he didn't hurry up they would both be dead.

 

Hux still had no idea what happened, he didn't know why Kylo had a huge gash on his face that was still bleeding, and he certainly didn't know why Kylo was unconscious and weak.

 

_"And he was singing, Baby, come home."_

 

_"Baby, come home."_

 

Kylo had finally awoken in the med bay on Snoke's ship. Hux had been sitting with him the entire time, refusing to leave.

 

"Baby you're awake." He squeezed Kylo's hand.

 

"W-Where am I?"

 

"The med bay, on Snoke's ship."

 

"How did I get here?"

 

"I found you laying in the snow on Starkiller, you were almost dead."

 

"I was?"

 

"Yeah, I carried you to a ship and it brought us here."

 

_"I've got those jet pack blues."_

 

_"Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me."_

 

_"Honey don't you leave."_

 

Days passed and Kylo regained his strength, he was allowed to go back to his own quarters again. Neither him or Hux had been on Snoke's ship before, they just decided to share a room as they were bound to do that anyway.

 

Kylo spent most of his time training, he hated the ugly scar that stretched down his face, he wondered if Hux hated it too.

 

After the failure of Starkiller Hux went back to just being one of the ships generals, everyone had been highly disappointed. They blamed him for the fall of Starkiller, even though it was Phasma who lowered the shields so the resistance could get in, no one knew that. 

 

Hux was ready to relax after a long work cycle, he hoped Kylo wanted to do the same. As he expected, Kylo was waiting in their quarters for him to get back. Hux was greeted by a hug and kiss from Kylo, he seemed unhappy about something though.

 

"Ren are you okay?"

 

"No." Kylo said as he frowned.

 

"What's wrong."

 

"I hate my face."

 

"The scar?"

 

"All of it."

 

"How come?"

 

"I hate my too big ears, and weird nose, and the scar just makes it worse. I hate everything about my face."

 

"Kylo don't say that, I love your face."

 

Kylo was about to say something, when he just froze.

 

"Ren did I do something wrong?" Hux asked worriedly.

 

"Y-You called me K-Kylo..."

 

"Should I not call you that?"

 

"N-No, It's just, you usually call me Ren."

 

"I'll call you Kylo from now on then."

 

Kylo smiled and led Hux to their bed where they continued their usual cuddling routine.

 

"I don't think I've ever heard your first name Hux."

 

"No one knows my first name, except Phasma and my Father who's dead."

 

"How come?"

 

"I hate it."

 

"Why? I'm sure it's pretty."

 

"I don't like it because it's the name my dad gave me."

 

"It can't be that bad."

 

"You don't understand Kylo, he abused me for my whole life until I joined the academy to join the first order."

 

Hux could see the sadness that washed over Kylo's face. 

 

"I-I'm so sorry Hux, I had no idea." He pulled Hux close and held him tight.

 

"He's dead now, so it's okay."

 

"That's good, it's fine if you don't tell me your name."

 

"Armitage."

 

"What?"

 

"That's my name."

 

"Oh, I like it. It's pretty just like you."

 

"Your name is definitely not Kylo Ren, so what's your original name."

 

"Ben Solo."

 

"Ben? Like Benjamin?"

 

"Yes, when I was little I thought my name was two separate words. Like Ben Jamming, I was 9 years old when I found out that was't true, it was funny."

 

"Wow I didn't know you were that stupid."

 

"Hey shut up!"

 

_"Don't you remember how we used to split a drink"_

 

_"It never mattered what it was."_

 

_"I think."_

 

Kylo was just minding his own business while getting his huge scar checked when he felt something. It was the force, connecting him with something. When, whatever it was got clearer, he could see the scavenger girl. Upon seeing him, she instantly got angry. It was clear she hated Kylo, she thought he was a monster.

 

They talked for a few minutes, it was mostly just Rey telling him he was a monster and yelling. Then their force call, or whatever it was went away. He decided it was best not to tell Hux.

 

Did Kylo know that these talks would escalate into something more? Something that would be the end of him and Hux literally? 

 

Over the next few weeks Kylo continued to meet with Rey through the force in secret, he even kept it from Snoke. Together they had made a plan, that Rey would come and pretend to be Kylo's prisoner and then they would kill Snoke. She had somehow manipulated him into thinking he should come back to the light side, whatever she did worked, because he had agreed to it.

 

Hux had noticed that he was acting strange this week, but decided to let it go since Kylo was probably doing a lot of training that affected how he acted. He should have confronted Kylo about it and asked him what was going on, but he didn't.

 

_"I think our hands were just that close."_

 

_"The sweetness never lasted, no."_

 

The time had come for Rey and Kylo's plan to come to action, it just so happened to be during an attack on the resistance so she was able to sneak on the ship unnoticed. Hux was also off on the bridge doing important things so he wasn't keeping track of where Kylo was.

 

“Remember Kylo, don’t do anything stupid.”

 

“I’ll try not to.”

 

Kylo had handcuffed Rey because Snoke wanted her as a prisoner, what they had in mind wasn’t quite the same. Their plan was to bring her as a prisoner and then at the right time, kill the supreme leader. Of course, they never actually planned how they were going to kill him, it was an unfinished plan.

 

He never really liked to plan things, usually Kylo just winged it. Sometimes it worked very well, other times not so much. They hoped it would work, and they both came out alive.

 

Kylo brought her into the throne room and kneeled down just like he always did. Rey was ready to fight, but Snoke took her lightsaber and set it on his chair beside him. This was perfect for Kylo, because if he could somehow make it turn and ignite it would slice Snoke in half.

 

He had other plans for them though, ordering Kylo to now kill Rey. This was it, it was the time where their action plan reached its full potential. He concentrated all his energy on the lightsaber and with the flick of his fingers, it had sliced the supreme leader.

 

What they didn’t plan for, was that now all eight of Snoke’s elite praetorian guards, were ready to fight them. They each took four to fight, Rey had finished three of her guards within a few minutes and moved onto her last one. This was the special guard, it had a melee weapon that split into two and was nearly impossible to win against.

 

Kylo had been struggling with his share and only managed to kill one of the guards. Meanwhile Rey had just gotten stabbed in the arm by her last guard. This caught Kylo’s attention and made him lose focus, causing one of his guards to choke him with their weapon.

 

As usual Rey had to now save another person’s ass, who was more than capable of saving themself yet chose not to. Together they finished the last of the guards and quickly made their way to Kylo’s ship, which they were then going to take back to the resistance.

 

The resistance managed to jump to lightspeed and escape the first order back to a different base. Rey luckily had her cloaked binary beacon that she could use to easily find where they needed to go.

 

_“He’s in a long black coat tonight.”_

 

_“Waiting for me in the downpour outside.”_

 

“Hey Kylo?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I have to tell you something.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m…..I’m your sister…”

 

“That impossible.”

 

“But it’s true.”

 

“Then why were you abandoned on Jakku? Leia would never do that.”

 

“It’s a long story, maybe she can tell you later.”

 

When they got back to the new resistance base, Leia was grateful Kylo had made the choice to come home. She had hugged him tightly and told him to never leave again.

 

“Just so you know, I’m not calling you that ridiculous name Snoke gave you.”

 

“That’s fine mom, I wasn’t going to use that anyway.” He smiled at her, it truly was good to be home.

 

He had been given a new uniform, and burned his first order one. Although he kept his cape because he loved wearing it. He also went back to using his real name again too.

 

_“He’s singing baby come home in a melody of tears.”_

 

_“While the rhythm of the rain keeps time.”_

 

Rey had introduced him to her new friends, Finn, Rose and Poe. They were a bit uneasy around him, still not used to him being Ben again. Poe was happy to see him though, they used to be best friends when they were little.

 

They were all having a conversation when Kylo thought about Hux.

 

“Kylo?” Rey said as she waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello? You there?” She clapped her hands to try and snap him out of his haze.

 

“Oh, sorry I was just thinking.”

 

“About what?” Rose questioned.

 

“It’s nothing really.”

 

“Ben I have the force too, I can see inside your head and this person you were thinking about clearly isn’t nothing.”

 

“It’s just a friend from the first order.”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

“Okay fine, do you really want to know?”

 

“Yes!” They all said in unison.

 

“We were lovers...there...I said it.”

 

“Were? Did something happen?” Poe asked.

 

“No, I’m just here now, and can’t see them anymore.”

 

“Who is it anyway? I’ve never seen this person, they’re from the first order but I don’t know of anyone with red hair.”

 

“Oh it’s general hugs.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know, general hugs? Skinny guy? Kinda pasty?”

 

“Poe! His name is Hux.” Kylo said, making sure to emphasize the ’x’.

 

“Same thing.”

 

“I should have known, back when I was a stormtrooper you two would spend so much time together, I had no idea that was what was going on.”

 

_“And I remember, baby come home.”_

 

_“Baby come home.”_

 

Kylo had been newly appointed as a resistance pilot, as there was not much else he could do. It was nice, he quite liked flying and wasn’t half bad at it. After all he did have his own customized ship when he was in the first order.

 

Today however, was different than the normal, boring training. This time they were going to attack the first order again. Without supreme leader Snoke the order was probably in a state of panic. Kylo tried to get the image of Hux being the supreme leader out of his head, he looked devilishly hot in the robes Kylo pictured him in.

 

If he could bring Hux to the resistance, he would. But he knew they would kill him or lock him up forever. Kylo couldn’t take the risk, no matter how much he loved him.

 

Kylo’s absence from the order, and Hux’s bed made the general feel extremely depressed. Not a day went by where he didn’t drink half a bottle of alcohol to numb the pain. He knew Kylo wasn’t coming back, he had abandoned Hux just like everyone else in his life.

 

He didn’t even want to live anymore, but couldn’t bring himself to finish the deed.

 

_“Baby, come home.”_

 

_“Baby, come home.”_

 

The attack was going well so far, they hadn’t lost any ships or lives and had destroyed several TIE fighters. Kylo was having a ball, he felt so free and powerful, he started to understand why Poe liked this so much.

 

That was until he hadn’t seen a missile that was launched straight at him by one of the main destroyers. Poe tried to warn him, but it was too late. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion.

 

“Kylo watch ou-” Poe’s warning came a few seconds too late, Kylo’s x-wing, that was actually one of Poe’s old ones, had been blown to bits, with him inside.

 

Leia, Rey and even Hux felt a great disturbance in the force, they knew something was wrong. When Hux felt it he didn’t even understand what it was, it felt like his heart went heavy and the pain increased. He ignored it and drank more of whatever alcohol he was having today.

 

“Mom...what was that?”

 

Leia had tears in her eyes, it felt this same way when Han had died. “I think...something happened to Ben.”

 

Shock washed over Rey and she started crying. “W-What do you m-mean?”

 

‘I don’t know for sure, but I think he’s gone.”

 

‘D-Dead?”

 

“I’m afraid so. It felt this same way when Han died.”

 

_“Did you ever love him?”_

 

_“Do you know?”_

 

Word had spread around pretty quickly that Kylo Ren had been killed. When Hux heard the news, the strange feeling from the force made sense now. He didn’t take the news lightly, immediately going back to his quarters and chugging alcohol, he thought it would help.

 

The realization that Kylo wasn’t coming home hit him hard. They would never cuddle again, they would never kiss again, they would never make love to each other again, they would never do anything together again.

 

There was nothing left for Hux to do except leave, he knew exactly where he would go. He had prepared a transport ship all by himself and flew it off.

 

Back at the resistance base, everyone was mourning Ben’s death. Leia had lost yet another person that was close to her. Rey lost her brother that she had just brought home. Poe had also lost something, his childhood best friend. Rose and Finn weren’t affected as much but still felt sad.

 

“General Organa, someone is here to see you.” They had been interrupted by lieutenant Connix who had someone that wanted to see them.

 

She got up and motioned for Rey to come with her to see whoever this was.

 

_“Or did you never want to be alone?”_

 

_“And he was singing baby, come home.”_

 

Leia wasn’t quite sure who she was expecting but it certainly wasn’t the red headed general of the first order. He was in handcuffs but stood there calmly.

 

“General Hux? What are you doing here? Is this some sort of plan to destroy the resistance?”

 

“No, I’m here by myself, the order doesn’t know I left or that I’m here and I’d like to keep it that way.” He spoke softly and calmly, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was in pain.

 

Rey pulled her mother aside and whispered in her ear. “Mom this is who Ben was talking about.”

 

“When? I don’t remember that.”

 

“Oh, right you weren’t there, but this is, or was his lover.”

 

Leia still wasn’t sure she believed this, it was a little far fetched.

 

“So Hux why are you here then?”

 

“I heard Ky-...er...Ben...died…”

 

“Did you know him?”

 

“Yes, quite well actually.”

 

“How?”

 

“We were...I guess kind of still are, lovers.”

 

“Why don’t you come here and I’ll uncuff you, then you can come sit and talk with us.”

 

He was released and followed the two family members of Kylo to a comfy private room. Finn, Poe and Rose had joined them in the room. They sat there and listened as he told them about his times with Kylo, leaving out the details they wouldn’t want to hear.

 

“I sort of have a request.”

 

“What is it?” Leia asked nicely, after hearing about how happy Kylo was with Hux had almost wished they’d stayed in the order together.

 

“I came here because I wanted someone to kill me.”

 

“What?!” Rey and Rose shouted much too loudly.

 

“I can’t live anymore without Ben, he was my everything.”

 

“I’m sorry Hux but we don’t kill people in the resistance unless it’s in combat.”

 

“Please? I can’t do this anymore.” The sadness in his eyes was certainly not fake.

 

“I can do it.” Finn offered.

 

“Finn you wouldn’t! We can’t kill him!” Rey was on the verge of tears.

 

“Do you guys not see how much pain he’s in? He wants to be free of it, I don’t want him to suffer.”

 

“Thank you, I greatly appreciate it.”

 

Hux gave Leia, Rey and even Poe, hugs goodbye as he followed Finn down to one of their secret chambers where no one would hear. He made Hux sit down as he pulled out a blaster.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Positive, I want to be wherever Kylo is, and I know he’s not here.”

 

“Alright.” Finn closed his eyes and readied the blaster.

 

“See you soon Kylo.”

 

_“Baby, come home.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp that's the end! I hope you liked it!  
> My Instagram is @Kylorenlovemail and my Tumblr is Oniigenjii  
> If you draw fanart for my fic I'd love to see it! Or if you have any fic ideas you can always message me on ig or tumblr


End file.
